


If You Snooze, You Lose

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, Coffee, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire, Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy just needs a fake boyfriend to come to her family dinner, she doesn't care if it's Steve or Pietro, or if the "boyfriend" part happens to be real or fake.





	If You Snooze, You Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Merideath prompted Coffee, Fire, Cake.

"So basically all you'll have to do is sit by the fire, eat cake, and look pretty. Also take a drink of coffee anytime my aunt asks you something you can’t or don’t want to answer. It’ll keep you from having to reply.”

Steve nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Wait," Pietro interrupted. "You're taking  _ him _ ? I thought I was going."

"I asked you to be my fake boyfriend at my family dinner two weeks ago and you never gave me a straight answer, Piet," Darcy said, adjusting Steve's bow tie. "When I asked Steve, he said yes right away. You snooze, you lose."

There was a look or a mood or a  _ something _ exchanged between the two of them. Pietro looked away, annoyed, and Darcy raised her eyebrow. 

"Don't rush me," Pietro said, but Darcy wasn't sure he was talking to her.

"Is there... something going on I should know about?" Darcy asked. 

Steve stood and caught her hand. "You heard what she said," he told Pietro: "'You snooze, you lose.'"

"I just don't think it's the right time," Pietro replied. "Maybe after you guys get back..."

"Pietro," Steve ordered, in his Captain voice. "Now."

"Okay, so did you guys want me to leave you alone, or...?"

"Steve thinks we should date," Pietro rushed out.

Darcy glanced between the two of them. "You and me?" she asked.

Pietro nodded. "And Steve. The three of us should date."

"'Steve thinks'?" Darcy repeated, turning to Pietro and using her fingers to investigate the cables of his sweater. "Sounds like you don't agree."

"No, I do!" Pietro insisted. "I was just... worried."

"That I'd say no?" Darcy guessed. Pietro nodded. She stepped closer and slipped her arms around his neck. "Who  _ wouldn't _ want the two of you?"

"Really?" Pietro asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. He looked excitedly at Steve, who crowded up behind Darcy to put his hands on her hips and his nose in her hair.

"Really," Darcy told him, and proved it.

* * *

"So how long have you and Darcy been together?" Darcy's aunt asked.

Steve smiled and took a sip of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168776851483/if-you-snooze-you-lose)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
